Dr. Raichi (Universe 3)
(creation) Ghost Warriors (servants)}} Dr. Raichi (ドクター・ライチー, Dokutā Raichī) is a Tuffle from Universe 3. He slaughtered the entire Saiyan race in his universe, leaving the sole survivor. He entered the Multiverse Tournament in desire to wish for the extinction of all Saiyans of every universe. Personality Due to being the last of his race, Raichi is a very forlorn and embittered man, rarely showing any sign of happiness and cares little about what goes on around him. That being said, he is still empathetic, as shown when he helped Tapion with Hildegarn and even became his friend of sorts. Though the people of his own universe consider him a hero for destroying the Saiyans, Raichi refuses to consider himself one. The most obvious trait he displays is an unyielding hatred for Saiyans, as they were the ones who wiped out the Tuffles. His hatred is so great that, when asked what his wish would be if he won the tournament, he stated he would wish for the Saiyans to be eradicated from every universe. History In the Tuffle's prime, Dr. Raichi was the greatest scientist of their civilization. In Age 730, the Saiyans massacred the entire Tuffle race and conquered the planet. Raichi made a desperate attempt to escape with his most esteemed invention, Hatchiyack, but he was killed as his capsule prepared for lift off. The capsule found refuge on a planet at the end of the universe, where Hatchiyack continued incubating until it conceived the Ghost Warriors, among them is a renewed Dr. Raichi, whose only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. With help from Hatchiyack's ability to produce Ghost Warriors, Dr. Raichi was successful in eradicating the entire Saiyan race, except for Baddack. Baddack, as a Super Saiyan attempts to confront Raichi, who promptly defeats him, leaving Baddack to go into hiding. The Saiyans that Raichi killed are then reanimated into Ghost Warriors to do Raichi's bidding with Hanasia as his second-in-command. With his desire for revenge satisfied, Dr. Rachi then lived in peace and solituide, where he was considered a hero among his universe for destroying the Saiyan race that oppressed it. (Though Raichi disagrees, and constantly states that he is not a hero.) Years later, a magician named Hoi visited Raichi and asked for the doctor to free Tapion from a musical box. Although initially hesitant, Raichi decided to take up the challenge and managed to free Tapion. Tapion reveals that Hoi did not want to free him, but rather the upper half of Hildegan that was sealed inside him as well. Hoi then summons the bottom half of Hildegan which begins wreaking havoc upon Raichi's lab. Raichi then summons the Saiyan Ghost Warriors to combat the rampaging monster. Though Raditz was successful in killing Hoi, Hildegan's bottom half was still able to kill three Ghost Warriors. Deciding that they cannot defeat the monster by force, Raichi questions an injured Tapion for a way to seal Hildegan again. Tapion answers with his ocarina, which Raichi takes and uploads the musical spell needed to seal it away. Incapacitating Hildegan with an energy shield, Raichi passes the data to the Ghost Warriors who proceed to attack the monster. After many casualties, Raditz managed to use the Ocarina to seal away Hildegan temporarily. Rachi decides to modify Tapion's music box as a sealing device in order to seal both halves of Hildegan into him, thus freeing the Universe from him. In spite of this, Tapion mourns the loss of his brother, but over time with consolation from Dr. Raichi, he manages to live a life of peace, quickly befriending the Tuffle Scientist and visiting him continuously. Some time later, the Vargas arrive and offer Tapion and Raichi to take part in the tournament. Tapion decides to take part after hearing of the Dragon Balls' power, hoping to revive his brother. Though Raichi decides not to take part, he quickly changes his mind once he hears that Saiyans from Universe 10 are taking part as well. Multiverse Tournament First Round Raichi expresses both shock and anger upon realizing that Baddack had survived and followed him to the tournament. Angrily condemning his enemy, Raichi was further irritated when Baddack mentions that he foresaw Raichi's defeat. His first match was against Akira Toriyama from Universe 2, where he wins by way of forfeit. Raichi serves as a spectator and witnesses Baddack's defeat at the hands of King Cold, he laments that he would not be able to do the deed himself. However, he states that it was a small price to pay, as he is matched up against Prince Vegeta of Universe 13, to which Raichi describes as a 'royal delicacy'. Second Round In his second match against Vegeta of Universe 13, Vegeta tells Raichi that the Saiyans from his Universe deserved to be wiped out, since they were weak enough to be defeated by a Tuffle, in response to that Raichi says that his savagery was precisely the reason why all the Saiyans were killed and why he plans to get rid of all the remaining ones, via the tournament. Raichi shows Vegeta his power to generate ghost warriors, as Freeza, Coola and King Cold all appear before him. Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 quickly destroys King Cold with two punches. Coola and even Freeza then transform into the fifth form, which surprises their opponent, as the real Freeza is unable to use that transformation. Yet Vegeta proves to still be far stronger, easily overpowering their combined Ki Blast with his Final Garlic Cannon, defeating both in result. As Vegeta arrogantly requests for more opponents, Raichi responds by summoning ghost warrior versions of his entire race. Although the Saiyan Prince hesitates initially, his ruthlessness gets the better of him, and he casually and effortlessly slaughters every single one of them. He notably shows a psychopathic side as he ecstatically pummels a ghost version of to a pulp. However, one ghost Saiyan, , manages to survive by turning into a Super Saiyan. However, even he proves to be no match for Vegeta, who quickly kills him to avoid Broly's transformation into his invincible state. Raichi then summons every single deceased participant from the tournament. Still, Vegeta has the fight under control until he faces Super Saiyan Pan. Although the ghost was no match for the Saiyan Prince herself, she serves as a decoy and an opening that allowes Vegeta to be struck by 's "God Blade", severely wounding him. Third Round Dr. Raichi's third round is against of Universe 7. Gast is shocked when Raichi summons the souls of fallen Namekians. When Gast asked how they were killed, Raichi replies that they were killed by the Saiyans of his universe. Afte sending his ghost namekians towards his Gast, the super namekian effortlessly blitzes past them and forces Raichi to utilize his energy barrier. After saying some original self motivational quotes, Gast easily destroys the barrier which surprises Raichi immensely. Gast is suddenly punched by Prince Vegeta of Universe 13, who is transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, summoned as a Ghost Warrior by Raichi, which makes the actual Prince Vegeta furious as he spectates in the Universe 13 wing. As Ghost Warrior Vegeta attempts to attack Gast at a constant pace, Gast bumps into Ghost Warrior Broly, who is transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, which shocks the people of Universe 18. Just before the Varga counts to 30, Gast appears behind Dr. Raichi, breaking the shield protecting him. Gast kneels down, and begins to destroy Raichi's globe, as Raichi and Ghost Warrior Vegeta disappear. Smoke appears from the broken crystal ball, and manifests into . After a long struggle, Gast managed to destroy Hatchiyack completely, therefore winning his match. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. He usually he uses his floating crystal ball to achieve this feat. Dark Spirits: A powerful energy barrier that can protect Raichi from most forms of damage. Ghost Warrior Summoning: Dr. Raichi can summon Ghost Warrior through his crystal ball. Tournament Battle Trivia *It's stated by Baddack's seeing into the future that he is a participant and will lose, as a payback to Raichi mocking him. This events happens in the Third Round as Dr. Raichi is eliminated by Gast Carcolh. *Dr. Raichi's wish if he wins the Multiverse Tournament is to eradicate all Saiyans in every universe, as said in the DBM novel in chapter 71. Gallery RaichiThreat3 color.png|Raichi threatens Baddack after discovering his presence in the Multiverse Tournament. DrRaichi3Victory color.png|Dr.Raichi after his boring victory against Toriyama from universe 2 who gave up from fighting. Category:Universe 3 Category:Participant Category:Tuffle Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male Category:Third Round Loser Category:Dead